Dee's Epic Adventure
by Emo Lover 15
Summary: The reason I am uploading this is b/c my quizilla account has effed up and that is also the reason i joined fanfiction i made this for her out of request so i uploaded it so i could finish it! Pokemon Story Paul/oc
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how are all of you doin. My name is Dee Ketchum and yes i am Ash Ketchum's sister and i also just got my first pokemon!  
And what's even more ironic is that of course my first pokemon is a pikachu but mine is a girl (yes i think ash's pikachu is a boy) but i got mine a whole week ago.'Well lets get going pickachu!' 'Pickachu!' she said. 'Now lets see where shall we go first Pickachu.' Then all of the sudden she jumped on the map and pointed at a place called Isshu Region ' Well i don't have any ideas so lets go!' And off we went but boy did i not know who i was going to meet.  
'I think this is the place' i said 'I wish there was the a map around here' we have been walking around for hours there has to be a pokemon center around here somewhere 'ahhhhhhh!' i said when i fell on my face after tripping over someone 'AGHHHHH!' said a male voice, and a very husky one i might add, 'Sorry!' I blurted out picking myself up and trying to get a good look of who the voice belonged to 'I bet you are!' He yelled out of anger.  
When i got up i could see that a big blob of purple hair and with them a pair of purple and slitly bushy eyebrows. And of course a very angry glare pointed in my direction and of course i couldn't help myself i looked at what he was wearing jeans and jacket not much but really helped his look of being a bad boy if that was what he was going for.  
'I said sorry didn't I' I said getting mad 'I don't give a shit if you said sorry or not!' He said still giving me a murderous look 'What's your problem it's not like i hurt you that much ok' i said getting in his face 'What ever he said and getting up i stared and then all of the sudden a hand came out of nowhere and was in my face.  
' Here' He said 'Give me your hand before your pickachu starts blasting lighning bolts he said while looking at my pikachu and he was right Pickachu was looking like a cat ready to pounce 'Pickachu it's alright you can calm down 'Piiiiiiiii' 'Pika!' she said what im sure meant why but ignored it and kept talking.  
'Sorry she can get mad at almost anything' I said 'Guess she takes after her master then' He said while smerking and chuckling 'Boy you sure don't have any manners do you' I said 'But whatever just tell me your name so at least i can apoligize at least' I said 'Fine my names Paul and yours ' He said 'Dee my names Dee.' I said and we both shoke hands.  
After that we actualy started to walk and talk and i could tell he didn't like that at first but then he started to open up and get in the conversation. "So where are you going anyway" I said " I'm going to Isshu Region what of it', he said 'Wow i'm going there to why are you going , i'm going b/c im going to challenge the gym leader how about you' I said 'Same here' He said.  
'Well I hope you do your best too' I said 'Of course I am ...cough... I hope you do your best to.' He said I looked at him and blushed when i saw that he was blushing too.'Yea... thanks I will !' I said looking at him and smiling and saw that he blushed even more.  
We had finally gotten to the region though it couldn't last forever i guess and i was just starting to know him too.'Well i guess this is it do you just want to part here' i regreted what i said and felt a sharp pain in my chest why would i feel that ,i just met the guy, 'Yea i guess we better ' he said that but it wasn't what his face said it said that he didn't want to leave anymore than i did but than i got a good idea.  
'Hey do you want togoon a journey together!' I said , He looked at me as if i were crazy but it vanished quickly of a face of seriousness and he said ' Ok then but only on this you have to win in your matchagainst the gym leader" he said and hesaid this with a smile on his face. I looked at him if he were crazy this time but i kinda liked this guy so i said  
'OK!'

Don't worry only the first part so SEE YOU NEXT TIME!  
Dee: you better not forget though  
Me: Don't worry i won't, just wait a little while  
Paul: No waiting, hurry up and make it, i want to see how strong her pokemon are.  
Me: Yea , Yea what ever :-P  
Paul: Why You!  
Dee: there they go, see you next time folks and please excuse her for not updating regularly or any misspelled words, is what i was supposed to tell you. Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Dee's epic journey

**_'Hey do you want to go on a journey together!' I said , He looked at me as if i were crazy but it vanished quickly of a face of seriousness and he said ' Ok then but only on this you have to win in your matchagainst the gym leader" he said and hesaid this with a smile on his face. I looked at him if he were crazy this time but i kinda liked this guy so i said  
'OK!'_**

"I can't believe i said that!",Dee said  
Why the heck did I say that why do i want to go on a journey with him anyway, I mean he was so mean when i only tripped over him.  
I picked up Pikachu and helled her up over my head and layed down on my bed.  
What do I do Pikachu, what if I loose the match and he laughs at me like I am a total idiot.  
"Pikachu!" she said and jumped out of my hands and sat infront of me and glared at me, "Pika...Pikachu!".  
Now what i think she said was, you shouldn't even care what he thinks of you just do your best to win it!  
But if it wasn't then I don't know what she said but it had to do with trying to cheer me up as usual.  
"Your right Pikachu. I'll do my best and get that badge!" I said "HeHeHe!"  
"I'll make sure that I'll get that badge and see that face of his at how good I am!''

The next day...  
Well let's go Pikachu let's get that badge and go on that journey..." I said that but all of the sudden I thought of Paul and blushed 'No stop that you just met the guy don't start thinking that he might actually want to go on the journey with you!'  
I was hitting my head non-stop when I heard a chuckel behind me. I turned to look and started to turn red when I saw Paul standing there with a smirk on his face ' I see your as lively as usuall".  
All I could do was stare at him with wide eyes, soon I stoped staring and turned still blushing thinking 'he looks really cute with smirk on his face' NOOOOOO! I said don't start thinking remember you have to focus on the match!  
We were walking in silence to the gym and i just couldn't stop staring at him out of the corner of my eye 'I wonder if he also does pokemon battles'.  
Hey i said he turned to look at me with a questional look ' Do you also do pokemon battles'.  
'Yea I do' He said and turned i guess leaving it at that. O...k ' I thought what's with that you don't have to be such a bastard about .  
We finally reached the gym. And i was nervous as hell what am i going to do will i win will i lose what am i going to do?  
I took a long deep breath 'You can do this Dee you have done it before you can do it again"  
I walked into the gym with Paul right behind me and Pikachu on my shoulder.  
Hello what do you need a woman said 'Yes I am here to have a battle with the gym leader.'  
Oh so your Dee Ketchum yes he is waiting for you so please get ready.  
Thank you!'  
'Well good luck' Paul said Hope you win he said while smirking and walking 'Hey you better be ready to go on that journey!'  
He turned and smirked at me and walked away.  
I turned back to the door and took in a deep breath and pikachu did the same to my suprise and we both smilled and i said 'Well let's go!'  
We ran into the gym and we were surounded by bright light and soon another person was at the other end and the gym was huge !  
'Well so your Dee ketchum, can't wait to see what your made of girl.'  
'Oh believe me you'll get to see , so what's the battle!'  
'One on one that's all so if you lose you don't get a chance to get back up.'  
I gulped down the vomit that had came to my throught and did a sweat drop 'W..What!?'  
'Hehe what you scared or somethin he said to me smilling  
Hell no! I yelled at him don't think just because you might be a sore loser and can change the rules a little bit that i will back down now !  
Whatever brat let's get this started 'Let's kick some butt krogon then he threw his krogon into the field let's see what you got!  
'Go Pikachu! Pikachu ran into the field and was ready for battle and shot some electricity out to look threatning  
Now we will do coin toss players call your side Heads the gym leader called then tails for me i guess .  
the refere called heads and then the gym leader called Now krogon Poison sting then the pokemon did it as it was told.  
Pikachu dodge and and use quick attack!  
Pikachu did as i told then i took a quick look into the stands and saw Paul staring very intenly at our match.  
Then i hearCroagunkhit Pikachu with Black Sludge the gym leader yelled.  
Then i yelled Pikachu use lightningbult on the sludgePikachu did again as i told andCroagunk went down like a brick and ...I Won!  
The challenger Dee Ketchum Wins!  
Yes I thought I did it i looked up and my smile washed away becausewhen i saw that Paul had left a long time ago.  
Well it looks like you won miss Ketchum you won thank you for battling here and congrats!  
Thank you i said with not a bit of happiness in my voice.  
She was about to leave when all of the sudden i called Ma'm did you happen to see where the boy i came with he looks like he hasa scoul and he has purple hair and bushy eyebrows to match.  
She gave me a questionable look then thought a second and gasped 'Yes i did see him thank god you reminded me he said that he would see you at the end of the town and was getting ready for the journey he said that you two were going on.  
But howdid he know that i was going to win!  
He apparently new that you would win b/c you were the one who wanted to go on the journey so heknew from the very beginning he also wanted me to tell you,and sorry for my rudeness,that you are very stupid to be so scared and nervouse.  
I was about to laugh but tears came out instead but then when i noticed i started to laugh the woman was starting to worry about me but i assured her that i was allright.  
When i said thank you to the woman and ran out with Pikachuright behind me we were going to the end of town going to beat the crap out of Paul for making so sad.  
But when I got there he was looking down and smirking that usuall smirk all i could do though was smile back him when he raised his head and looked at me with very calming eyes andjust said 'Are you ready for this journey you wanted this so much.'  
I blushed and said 'You betcha Paul.'  
And we started on our journeynot knowing what was ahead but ready to challenge it head on!

Me:Thank you so much for actually reading this please rate thank you!  
Dee: This was a good chapter if I do say so myself!  
Paul: It was okay.  
Me&Dee:...  
Paul: What?  
Me&Dee: NOTHING!


End file.
